Wilt
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Amy just can't seam to get anything right. Her love life sucks, she knows her friends think she is creepy and she's not nearly as beautiful as any of the other girls. Can a boy she just met change her outlook on life? And how? Sonamy, JetxWave, Shadaze.
1. One::

**Well... how should I start?**

**I know your all wondering why I haven't updated any of my other stories lately. The answer is quite simple, really...**

**WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!!**

**This is based on a RP me, otttofan and ShadoXBureizu. This is... no. This is not the most normal of our RPs. Actually.. maybe it is. I don't think they are EVER normal. Sigh. It's gonna be pretty Amy-biased.. because that's where most of the drama took place. Blaze and Wave just sorta... jumped in during the RP so I'm going to try and work around that and make it work.**

**I'm really trying to update, guys! I'm so sorry it's taking me forever!**

* * *

The music was loud. The low beats were thumping up against the young hedgehog's head and she felt as though she would collapse. Biting her lip, she made her way over to the bar. She brushed against several people on her way over, however, and each time she wobbled a bit while doing so.

She sat down on a stool slowly and looked the bartender in the eye. "Hit me."

He raised an eyebrow slowly. "Are you sure your old enough?"

She stared into his blue eyes carefully. She wasn't quite sure if she could make him budge or not. They were bright blue. Even the very color tore into her heart and she had to look away hastily. Oh, how she hated he could do this to her. It wasn't even him and yet she ached. "Yes."

He shook his head slowly, his breath more even then hers. "Sorry, no can do. You're underage."

Amy let a slow breath out and closed her eyes. She pursed her lips lightly until she gave in and opened her eyes again. Her stare was even, unbreakable. "Then... just give me a soda. I don't care."

He poured her a cup of Sprite and placed it on the bar. "What's with you? I've seen you around and you've always seamed so... perky." He commented as she took a sip. "Not that I'm being nosy, or anything."

She fiddled with her quills, which were tied up in a high ponytail on top of her head. "Yeah, that's what everybody says. Just because I seam happy all the time doesn't mean that I necessarily am. And I can be sad, too. I'm not a one-emotion girl."

He nodded. "It's Sonic, right?" He guessed, although he really didn't need to. Anybody would be able to guess why Amy Rose was upset.

_Damn,_ she thought. _Am I really that predicable? It's pathetic!_

She subconsciously glanced back. He was dancing with another girl; very dirtily, too. Just watching they way they grinded up against one another made her insides burn. She turned away quickly and bit her tongue. She didn't want to admit to herself- never mind this guy she had just met- that she was bitter about falling in love at such an early age. Look where it got her now? She was supposed to be the team's ingenue. Perky, happy and upbeat... but she just couldn't bring herself to smile.

He didn't wait for an answer. It was written all over her face. "Hey, chill out, okay?" He mused, trying to be helpful. "It won't seam as bad if you don't think about it. Breathe."

She looked at him hollowly and answered him with an obnoxious inhale and exhale. She didn't want to be coached. She just wanted somebody to understand what she was feeling.

"Good. Don't look at him. You can always leave and go home. Do you have a ride?" He asked, turning so that he was facing her every time she tried to look away.

She shook her head. _No._

"Alright. I'll drive you home." He turned around and started putting things away.

Amy felt numb, useless. She hated being so obsolete. "Wait! Can you do that? Won't you loose your job?" She blurted. He looked at her and she felt herself go red all over. She hadn't meant to sound demanding. It just sort of happened.

He laughed good naturedly. "Nah, my boss won't care once I explain it was to help a pretty girl. He understands those sorta things, ya know?"

She felt herself flush. Did he just call her pretty? That didn't happen often... in fact, it had never happened before. Sonic had never called her pretty. He never called her anything. He just saw her and ran and didn't think twice about not giving her a chance. She had never considered herself a pretty girl. Especially after living in Rouge's shadow for so long.

"Um.. thanks." She began as he stood next to her, away from the bar. "But can you do me another favor, too? Not that I'm trying to be pushy or anything."

He nodded. She almost smiled.

"Great... thanks..." She gazed at Sonic once more. She heard him cough and looked back at him. _Right. No looking at Sonic. Step one_. "Can you kiss me in front of him? I just want to see if it bothers him at all." She asked timidly and slowly, running her right hand over her left in her lap. She was never this uneasy around Sonic. Maybe it was because she had just met him.

He grabbed her hand and lead her out to the dance floor, right smack dab in front of Sonic and the girl he was dancing with. Amy looked at the mystery man who was being so kind to her... almost too kind, she rationalized. It was odd to her. All Sonic would ever do for her was save her behind and then book it before she could express her gratitude. Wasn't that how a girl was supposed to be treated? It's how she had been treated the last 6 years of her life.

"Okay. I've never actually, ya know, done this before so-" Before Amy could finish the boy had cupped his hands under her chin and massaged his lips against hers. She gasped lightly. Her first kiss. Oh, wow. Was it supposed to feel so forced? Was she supposed to be so uneasy? Was she supposed to feel guilty and wrong? She felt his hands trace up her sides and rest at her hips. She felt queasy as he did so. Why did that simple move of his hands make her feel so sick to her stomach? It was just her hips! And the guy was driving her home, too. It wasn't like he was a creep.

He pulled away and nodded at her. She gazed to her right. Sonic had taken no notice of her.

She felt her heart sting as she broke away from the boy's grip and ran as fast as she could out of the club. She almost made it out without being caught but bumped shoulders with Wave. Wave noticed her, of course, and grabbed the young girl's wrist. "Kid, where are you going?"

Amy struggled out of her grasp and ran as fast as she could out. Wave raised an eyebrow. "Jeez!"

Blaze walked over with a seemingly confused expression as well. "What was that all about?"

Wave shook her head. "I have no idea."

Both girls stared in the direction the pink hedgehog had taken off in for a moment until the boy pushed past them and chased after her. Wave shouted something not very nice after him and Blaze just looked a little offended.

* * *

**Yeah. There's the crappy first chapter. It gets better, I promise. By the way, I made a video that sorta-almost fits this story. Look up my name on Youtube (It's SensationalRunt) and then look for Sonamy- Pretty Girl. There's hearts and stuff in the name, too... I was bored, alright?**

**Now review, would ya? Please?**


	2. Two::

**Combined two chapters into one. Thought the second chapter was too short so I put them together. :) Random updates again! xD**

* * *

Running hadn't always been one of Amy's strong points. When she was younger she used to hate running laps in gym class with all of the boys. However, once she met Sonic, you couldn't get her to stop. She was determined to catch up. She ran all the time. And she did pick up speed... just never enough to catch up to him. And that was a given.

She never thought she'd had to use it for getting away from him, though.

And that's exactly what she was doing.

Her breath was even. She wasn't even crying anymore. She was just so dead-set on getting away, so bent on hiding away from it, that she wasn't emotional. She didn't feel anything. She just wanted to run... to push away the pain. And it worked. Every time her foot smashed against the ground, every time she shoved someone out of her way, she felt better. It was her metaphorical stress ball.

But once she reached the dark alley, eerily absent of any Mobian presence... she skidded her back across the brick wall and slid down to the ground and cried. And cried. And cried.

That is, until the nameless boy came along. It took him a bit to catch up, as Amy was faster then expected, and slumped over her. She idn't even bother acknowledge him. He probably thought she was crazy and was about to tell her off, just like Sonic always did. He wasn't going to drive her home. He was going to leave her there and let her cry, because that's what Amy thought all boys did. That was the only way she had ever been treated.

So she was a little shocked when he pushed her quills- which had fallen out of the ponytail- out of her eyes and hugged her, shushing her gently. Telling her that it was going to be okay, telling her that she was a strong girl and didn't need to cry. And he told her that she was beautiful and better then Sonic in so many ways.

And those were virgin words to her ears.

"Hey." He said finally, softly, once she had calmed down. He brushed his fingers across her tears and wipped them away. "C'mon. I'll drive you home now."

She looked nervous, uneven about her decision. He laced his fingers around hers, pulled her to her feet and lead her down the road to his car.

* * *

Blaze and Wave had been running for a good 15 minutes before they saw anything. They had left Shadow and Jet, their dates, behind. Blaze knew why she was worried; she was actually on the same side as Amy was. Wave wasn't. Maybe it was her feminine intuition that made her curious. Maybe it was the rash way the boy brushed pushed past her to get Amy that made her nervous.

They saw her when the boy was getting into the driver's seat. Amy was in the passenger's seat and she looked a little uneasy. She was shivering slightly. Wave gave Blaze a concerned look, which was strange, and they both set off after the car. Before they got there, however, the car took off. They both stopped. "We have to find them." Wave said suddenly.

Blaze looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "What's with the sudden caring attitude, anyways?"

"I just don't like that guy." Wave said stiffly, bluntly. Blaze wanted to press on but Wave had already hopped into Jet's car and had started it. "Get in."

Blaze was going to ask as to why she had chosen Jet's car but decided that if she didn't know she couldn't be blamed for whatever would happen to the vehicle. She got into the passenger's seat and allowed Wave to take off.

Blaze definitely didn't expect Wave to have a serious case of road rage. The orchid swallow was shouting up a storm and had her foot pressed down to the gas peddle, determined to catch up. She rode on people's tails and passed people whenever was possible... even when it wasn't necessary. Blaze was hesitant to make conversation, for she feared that she may be sworn at... or kicked out of the car.

"She doesn't realize that she's not a little girl anymore." Wave said suddenly. Blaze jumped and looked at her. Her eyes were still glued to the road. "She's clearly not aware that every person that comes into her life has good intentions. And I would have thought that she would be hazy about someone jumping into her life so suddenly, considering her past with Sonic."

Blaze fidgeted and locked her eyes on the road as well. "Amy's a lot of things, and stupid isn't one of them... she's just a little too trusting." She closed her eyes and exhaled evenly.

Wave didn't have to respond verbally. She simply nodded her head and continued driving like a mad woman. At this point, she would do just about anything to catch up to them. The boy was handsome. Wave didn't trust handsome. She didn't like handsome boys. They weren't typically good news. Take Sonic, for example. Look what he had done to Amy thus far... Wave couldn't help but think Amy was being terribly reckless by getting into that car. What was the girl thinking?

She probably wasn't thinking, she realized. She had forgotten that not everybody thought things through as well as she did. She forgot that not everybody had as high an IQ as her. Amy Rose was reckless and wild. How could anybody expect anything different from her?

Oh, god. That girl was probably being raped right now.

She slammed her foot onto the gas peddle.

* * *

It wasn't like her to leave so suddenly, Shadow rationalized. Something had to be up. She had left in a rush; it wasn't part of her character to be so rash. Leaving like that... well, honestly, it was something he expected of Amy. Not Blaze. She'd never been that reckless. He stuffed his hands into his coat and huffed. He'd ask her about it later.

He spied Sonic out of the corner of his eye. Wasn't he just dancing with a different girl a few minutes ago? He shook his head in disbelief. That boy needed to slow down once in a while. He turned his head and stared at Jet. He was sitting at a table alone, looking a little beyond peeved. Well, Shadow thought, to get answers I'm going to have to confront one of them.

He walked over to Jet nonchalantly and took a seat across from the green hawk. Jet didn't make eye contact with him and instead stared intensely at his cup. He twirled his straw around in the syrupy liquid. Something told Shadow that whatever that was it wasn't Jet's drink. "Don't ever date an older chick, Shadow." Jet said suddenly.

Shadow looked at him curiously. His interest was, apparently, stronger then the sound of Jet's scratchy voice ringing through his ears.

Jet suppressed a curse and smashed the straw into the ice. "They're bossy and think that they know it all.. and they hijack your car to go after some pink cry baby." He grunted and pushed the cup away, cupping his chin into his hands. "Not to mention leave you here alone with a big gray idiot."

Jet nudged his head forward. Shadow looked and saw that Storm was, indeed, dancing around a pole quite seductively. Too bad he was neither a girl nor pretty. He called for Jet once and Jet slid farther back into his chair. It was clear that he was having anything but a good time. What a date.

Shadow could hear Storm's drunken screams from a mile away. He just didn't say anything. He bit his tongue. "Wave went after Amy? Did she take Blaze with her?"

"How should I know?" Jet asked, bitterly. "She never asks me before she does anything, even though I'm her boss." He cursed under his breath.

Shadow stood up without warning and walked out. The brisk air crashed against him as he hastily pulled his coat closer to him. Wave had definitely taken Jet's car. A snide smirk fought it's way to his lips. He had never been fond of Jet or Sonic, really, but knowing that Wave had done something so obnoxious to the green hawk humored him.

He quickly made his way to his motorcycle and threw his leg over the seat. He positioned himself for comfort, tossed the helmet aside (it wasn't like it would fit over his quills anyways. Why bother?) and started it up. The motorcycle purred in response and zipped down the road. He felt the wind smash against his face and carry his quills behind him.

He leaned back and forth, zig-zagging through the cars. He looked out for the green and black car that was probably skidding across corners and causing traffic buildup. He listened for the sirens of chorus of car horns being honked. To the left, he thought as she leaned sharply and cut off a girl in a sports car. She honked and he flipped the bird.

_I'm coming,_ he thought sharply. _That faker might not be but I'm coming._

* * *

Amy folded her hands farther into her lap as she breathed. She felt uncomfortable, uneasy. Dexter had the window pulled all the way down and the wind was whipping against her face, her quills fraying everywhere. She felt herself shiver. Why had she worn such a thin dress? Sure, she was covered but it wasn't warming. Why was she so stupid? "Um," she started. He nodded in response. "Could.. could you put the window up, please?"

He pressed his thumb on the button and the window slowly but surely enclosed her farther into the car. She took in another breath of the stuffy air and leaned so that she could better see out the window. "Take a left here." She said suddenly. "My house is over there. We're almost there. Thanks again, by the way."

She wasn't expecting him to keep driving, though. He went right by the turn and then some. She looked in his direction, confused. "Um, we passed the road."

"I know." He said gruffly. He kept his eyes on the road. His cloudy blue eyes were partially shaded by his stray brown quills. There was no denying that this boy sitting next to her was good looking; he was hot. He was probably very popular among the ladies... so why was he so interested in her?

"So... um..." she trailed off awkwardly. Maybe he was taking a short cut, she told herself. Nothing bad was going to happen to her; bad things happened to beautiful, tragic girls with full breasts and soft, bouncy hair. Not to average, lonely girls like her. She was no movie star; she didn't stop traffic. She made boys run away. She exhaled in a painfully slow manner.

He pulled over in a abandoned clearing in the woods. He put the car in park, clicked the locks on, leaned over to her and ran his ungloved hand along her quills. She looked at him with shaking eyes and clenched her hand around the leather seat. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I can fix you." He said in his deep voice. She couldn't help but long for Sonic's cocky, boyish charm to etch it's way into his words. "I can make you feel like a woman."

She shook her head slowly as he collected her into his arms and brought her to the back seat of his car. She shuddered as he ran his hands along her trembling legs. "I don't want to be a woman." She gulped down. Her throat was dry and stiff. "I-I.. is this why you were so nice to me?"

"Not every man is going to be a gentlemen to you, little girl." He hissed out. She felt the corners of her eyes sting as he ran his grimy hands along her soft body. They stopped at the ends of her thin, fairy-like dress. "You're an easy target." He sneered as he leaned closer to her face and ran his slimy tongue along her pinked cheek.

She trashed a bit before pulling herself farther away from him. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked shrilly. She felt her entire body shudder in unison with her quickened breaths. She wanted out. Out out out. Damn. There had to be a way out of this situation.

He swore under his breath and shot forward, grabbing her thin wrists and pinning them to the side of the car. He squeezed them just to show her that if she tried anything again he'd snap them. "You think that you can get any better then me? You're lucky Sonic's such a nice guy to you."

"A nice guy?" She snapped as he further constricted her small wrists. She winced but continued in a softer voice. "What gave you that idea?"

"Because he hasn't done this to ya yet." He said in an obnoxious voice and pressed his mouth against hers. His tongue snaked it's way into her virgin mouth and she gasped terribly. His slimy little tongue glazed her teeth as he begged further entrance into her mouth. She bit his tongue in response. He swore in her face and moved one of his hands to the bottom of her dress. "You little bitch!"

She screamed desperately as one of his hands shot to cover her mouth. She bit his finger, digging her small fangs into it rashly. He shouted out in pain and brought his hand back to inspect the damage. She turned around quickly and pulled on the door handle. Locked. Crap. She began to yank on the knob to unlock the door so she could make an escape.

She took too long. His arms laced around her form and his hands rested at her breasts. She shrieked again and thrashed around to no avail. His grip tightened on her as he snickered into her ear. "You're mine now." He whispered. His warm breath tickled across her skin and she felt her ear twitch. Her cheeks burned with heat; she wasn't enjoying this. Oh, no. This was not pleasurable. This was just the first time a man had ever touched her in such a way. It was a new experience. Something told her that your 'first time' wasn't supposed to be a petty rape scene while being locked in some creep's car in the middle of the woods.

Her entire body itched. Why couldn't he just keep his hands off of her? Didn't he realize how uncomfortable he was making her?... it made her appreciate Sonic a little more for being so nonchalant about their relationship. If she could make it out of this a virgin she'd never chase the blue blur again.

_Sonic..._

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of the blue furred, emerald eyed hero. A part of her could relax at the thought of him treating her the way Dexter was... well, the sexual pleasure part. Not the part about calling her rude names and raping her. She snapped back to reality.

His hands cupped around her chest tighter and pulled her backwards so that the back of her head was resting on his chest. He was breathing quickly; in anticipation? What kind of thrill could she possibly give him? "For someone so young, you have nice boobs." He snidely responded. "Makes things a little more fun."

This was it. This man was really going to rape her.

She felt some sort of power that she didn't know she possessed flair out of her. Sound. Oh, man was it a lot of sound. She belted out the loudest scream she had ever emitted before. Girls in horror movies would have been jealous. She thrashed around insanely and stared very determinedly at the ceiling. "SONIC!" She screamed, pleaded. "SONIC!!"

"He's not coming! He doesn't care about you!" Dexter clucked as he spun her around, his grip overpowering her. He grabbed her legs and spread them. "Jesus, you're not as easy as everyone says you are. What the Hell!"

"SONIC!" She screamed again. "SONIC! SONIC!"

Once Dexter realized that there was no way that the tsundere would ever stop calling for her hero, he grew frustrated. He reached into the glove compartment, pulled out a roll of duck taped and smothered it over her rosy lips. Her eyes seamed to bug out intensely as he watched big, salty tears poor out of her eyelids. He grinned in response and licked them away. "Even for an annoying bitch, you're still pretty cute."

Her muffled screams could still be made out, if you really listened. She was still calling for Sonic, desperately. Oh, she needed him! If he didn't come quickly.. well.. she wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive him. That is, if Dexter didn't 'dispose' of her afterwards... she felt a brisk cold rush down her spine. He was going to kill her. Rape and then kill. Oh, what a lovely way to die!

_Damn it, Sonic!_

All of a sudden, the entire car shuddered. Dexter swore out loud, reached back into the glove compartment and pulled out a handgun. Amy's eyes got wide; well, wider, anyways. He smashed the door open and stepped outside boldly. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Wave unbuckled herself, equally as boldly. She hopped out of the car and stood in front of the man, seemingly ignoring the handgun that he was clutching so dearly. "Apparently, I'm the hero." Wave said in her signature snide, know-it-all voice. "But I'm certainly not kissing any princesses."

Blaze, who was still shaken up from the drive there- AND the sight of the gun, of course- wobbled to her feet. "Seconded."

Dexter held the gun, outstretched towards the two girls, and grinned maliciously. "Hope you ladies had a nice drive, but I'm afraid you came all this way for nothing. I'm going to have my fun and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I knew there was something fishy about you." Wave said with a click of her tongue. "Oh, well, too bad for you but I have a little trick up my sleeve." She grinned in her best Jet-impersonation. Being around him so often did have it's perks. He certainly knew how to make people fear him... besides the voice, that is.

Dexter, expecting Wave to pull an explosive out of her sleeve or something, pointed the gun at her and was about to fire until Blaze conjured a considerably well sized fireball in her hand and chucked it at Dexter. He swore out loud again and barely dodged the well-aimed fiery projectile. Blaze dashed forward and ran over to the car door and peeked inside. "Amy!"

Amy looked at Blaze as if she were an angel in disguise. Well, that is until Dexter shoved the feline aside and grabbed the car door. Out of no where, Wave came soaring in with her over-sized wrench and slammed it down on the brown hedgehog's head. Blaze grabbed Amy by her bruised wrist and yanked her out of the car and onto her feet. "Are you okay?!"

Wave rolled her eyes and ripped the tape off of Amy's betrayed mouth. The pink hedgehog's hands shot to her mouth as she shrieked in pain. Wave gave her a look. "That's one way to thank me."

"Don't celebrate just yet." Dexter said, coarsely. The three females whipped around to see Dexter standing before them stiffly, the gun planted nicely in his hands and pointed directly at Amy, who was in the middle. "I don't like people who ruin my fun."

The three didn't have anything to say. It was certain that there was no way they could strike them before he shot one of them. They weren't necessarily ready to loose one of them yet. Sure, a shot wasn't a instant kill (or a kill, at all) but they weren't willing to take that kind of a chance. Amy's bruised hands closed around Wave and Blaze's in the best form of apology she could offer them.

Just as Dexter was about to deliver the blow a motorcycle came out of no where and slammed into him, knocking him over. All three girls gasped in response and looked to the direction in which their saving grace had come from. There stood Shadow the Hedgehog, looking as reluctant as ever. Blaze felt her chest warm at the sight of him... more then it probably should for her liking, but she'd assess the situation later. There wasn't much time to think now.

The gun had flown out of Dexter's hand and skidded across the tangled forrest floor. Dexter slowly, but surely, brought himself back to his feet and pulled a switch blade out of his jacket pocket. Amy's eyes got wide at the sight. The others remained cool on the out side but Amy knew that deep down they were just as vulnerable and worried as she was. She took a few steps backwards and ran as fast as she could.

"Damn, she's running away." Shadow said under his breath. Wave nodded. "I see how thankful that little punk is. No wonder why Sonic likes her so much. She's at his level."

Blaze tensed at the conversation. Didn't they know what Amy had just gone through? It was life-altering... and the poor girl was barely 17. Today was her birthday. Oh, what a lovely day she must be having.

Dexter shot forward, ignoring Amy's fleeting form and dived at them. Blaze and Wave split and dodged tactically as Shadow side stepped and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. "Stop the blade." He said forcefully. "And maybe I won't kill you."

"Not unless I kill you first, you emo." Dexter said as he turned in a ready position to stab Shadow. Blaze felt the entire world spin at thoughts- visions!- of Shadow being stabbed. Was this really the end of the ultimate life form? It didn't seam this easy!...where was his chaos emerald?

Blaze saw something shiny out of the corner of her eye. Near the motorcycle. Of course.

She shut her eyes painfully. There was no way that she'd be able to watch this.

Bam.

Thud.

Gasp.

Wait... what?

Last time Blaze checked, knives didn't have gun shot sound effects. She opened her eyes to see Dexter, on the ground, bleeding. The knife had been dropped and was resting quite close to his head. Shadow was standing over him, staring directly ahead. Blaze felt her neck crane to see what he was looking at so intently.

And there stood Amy Rose, an unreadable expression stretched across her face. The gun was still in the same position she must have held it in to shoot, pressed as far away from the core of her body as possible. She took in a deep breath, dropped the gun and stared forward.

They all expected her to break down into desperate sobs and cry for Sonic.

She didn't budge.

* * *

**Who saw THAT one coming? xDD I DID. *shot***

**Amy: Bwahaaaa. 8D**

**Kat: TT~TT Amy-kins! How COULD you?**

**Amy: ._. You made me almost get RAPED.**

**Kat: Details.**

**Sonic: And where the heck am I? D:**

**Kat: Wait your turn, boi! *Turns to readers* Review, please!**


End file.
